No Air
by Aira Mitsuhiko
Summary: Terinspirasi dari punyanya mbak Blackpapillon-sama ! Wish u'll be better soon, Sakura !


**_No Air_**_  
Chris Brown feat. Jordin Sparks_

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air

If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Oh..

I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
If there was a way that I can make you understand

But how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe

[Chorus]  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air

I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real

But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care

But how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe

(Back to Chorus)

_  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No more  
It's no air, no air  
_

_(Back to Chorus, 2x)_

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air

* * *

**No Air**

* * *

**Author **Aira Mitsuhiko

**Pairing **Sasuke-Sakura—SasuSaku

**Rating **K

**Disclaimer **

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

No Air © Cris Brown feat. Jordin Sparks

FanFic ini © Aira(shii) Mitsuhiko

**Listening to **No Air—Cris Brown feat. Jordin Sparks alt+0151

* * *

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air ?_

Malam itu, aku tak bisa tidur.

Di sini, terbaring di atas kasurku, terselubung selimut tuaku dengan sempurna, tapi pikiranku tetap terjaga.

Menatap langit-langit, polos, dan pikiranku mulai membentuk bayangan tersendiri di pelupuk mataku.

Bayangan seseorang yang telah lama meninggalkanku, tapi walau bagaimanapun aku tetap tak bisa melupakannya.

Ada yang terjatuh dari mataku.

Meluncur ke atas pipiku.

Dan entah mengapa, kamarku terasa menyesakkan.

Aku tak bisa bernapas.

_Beritahu aku, bagaimana cara aku bernapas tanpa udara ?_

***

Udara di luar terasa dingin, bahkan dari balik sweater wol-ku.

Walau sekitarku sudah lebih sejuk, tapi rasa sesak di dadaku masih juga belum hilang.

Malah rasanya beku karena udara dingin yang masuk ke paru-paruku.

Menambah perih luka yang pernah tergores di sana

walau sudah lama, tapi rasanya tak pernah kering seutuhnya.

_If I should die before I wake_

_It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Oh.._

Aku membiarkan kakiku melangkah tak tentu arah.

Yang ada di pikiranku sekarang hanyalah peristiwa setahun lalu.

Perpisahan yang tragis.

Tak bisa kucegah.

Dia.

Ah, napasku sesak lagi.

_I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
If there was a way that I can make you understand_

Di jalan, berjalan di antara barisan cahaya kuning yang gemerlap.

Tampak beberapa pasangan yang sedang berduaan di bawahnya.

Atau di depan toko, meminum secangkir kopi hangat seraya tertawa bersama.

Hanya aku yang sendirian.

Banyak yang mengatakan padaku bahwa sebaiknya aku juga mencari pasanganku, setidaknya agar aku tidak sendirian di malam minggu.

Ah, pantas saja. Malam ini malam minggu.

Yah, sama seperti tahun lalu.

Tapi aku hanya bisa meyakinkan mereka bahwa aku belum menemukan seseorang itu untukku.

Walau mereka tetap menjodohkan dengan banyak lelaki lain.

Ya, tahun lalu juga aku tidak bisa meyakinkanmu untuk tetap tinggal.

Bagaimanapun, kau tetap pergi.

_But how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe  
_

Setelah malam itu

Tiap hari, tiap saat

Yang kulakukan hanya menangis, hanya berduka

Bagaimana mungkin kau setega itu ?

Tak sadarkah kau, aku selalu membutuhkanmu !

Kata-kata kejammu, wajahmu yang nyaris tak pernah mengulaskan senyuman

Walau terdengar gila, tapi kau adalah alasan aku tertawa setia hari, pembangkit semangatku

Udara bagiku

Sekarang, tanpa kau, bagaimana aku bisa bernapas ?

_  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air_

Mereka mendatangiku, mereka menghiburku

Mengatakan hal yang sama semuanya

"_Kami mengerti perasaanmu, kami juga kehilangan dia"_

Tapi mereka bukan aku.

Di balik punggungku, aku tahu mereka mengatakan yang sebaliknya.

"_Cih, Sasuke Uchiha. Apa yang pantas ditangisi dari kepergiannya ?"_

Dan kini aku mulai bisa menerima kepergianmu.

Tapi hanya di luar saja.

Jauh di dalam, jauh di dalam

Rasanya perasaanku telah tenggelam dalam kesedihan, rasa kehilangan

Apa kau tahu rasanya tertawa di saat hatimu sakit ?

Kenapa kau begitu tega ?

Kenapa tidak kau bawa saja aku bersamamu, bodoh !?

_  
I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real  
_

Tanpa sadar, di hadapanku, bangku biru itu.

Kusentuh pinggirannya, mencoba mengingat lebih jelas kenangan yang mulai kabur di otakku.

Hanya sedikit, kok.

Setahun, 12 bulan, berapa minggu ?

Hanya ketika mengingatmu, rasanya aku jadi bodoh sekali.

Rasanya seperti di atas awan, melayang-layang tanpa ada pijakan.

Terus merasa kosong, kosong, kosong.

Sekeras apapun aku mengisi kekosongan itu, tak berarti apa-apa.

Kehidupanku rasanya seperti berlalu begitu saja, mati rasa.

Sekuat apapun aku mencoba menggapai tanah, aku tetap tak bisa meraihnya.

Tanpa sadar, air mataku mengalir lagi.

_But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care_

Dan hidupku tak pernah selega dulu.

Seperti berada di ruangan kecil yang sesak penuh orang.

Kau bisa bernapas, tapi tak pernah puas menghirup udaranya.

Aku hidup hanya dengan ingatan tentangmu,

percaya di luar sana kau pasti masih hidup.

Dan kalau aku terus hidup, aku akan mencarimu.

Aku pasti akan menemukanmu.

Aku harus menemukanmu.

_  
But how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe  
_

Aku terduduk di kursi itu.

Tertunduk, menutupi wajahku dengan tanganku

Dan menangis lagi.

Aku hanya sendiri di sini.

Siapa yang peduli ?

Aku menangis, menjerit sejadi-jadinya.

Aaahh !!

Kenapa dulu kau tidak membawaku bersamamu !!?

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air  
_

Menangis, menjerit, berteriak sekencang yang aku bisa.

Meluapkan semua perasaan yang hanya bisa kupendam.

Sedih, perih, dendam, amarah, kangen.

Sedih karena kau pergi.

Perih karena kata-kata terakhirmu yang tak berperasaan.

Dendam, kepada orang-orang bertopeng yang sok menghiburku.

Munafik.

Marah, aku marah pada diriku sendiri yang begitu lemah tentangmu.

Kangen kamu.

_No air, no air_

Aku masih terisak, tapi kini napasku sudah lebih baik.

Rasanya aku sudah merasa lebih lega sekarang.

_No air, air  
No air, air  
_

Ya, ya, aku tahu.

Tak ada kau, tak udara, seharusnya aku tak bisa bernapas.

Tapi kenapa dadaku sejuk sekali rasanya ?

_No more_

Tidak ada lagi rasa sedih yang tersisa.

Semua sudah kulepaskan, yang ada tinggal kenangan saja.

_It's no air, no air_

_  
_Kalau kelak kita bertemu, itu adalah hal lain lagi.

Tapi kali ini, aku takkan membiarkan dukaku merenggut kesenanganku.

Saatnya untuk melanjutkan hidup.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

Kyaaaa !!

I make my first-own fanfic !

Huuahhh !!!

Sbener'a, sya pnya ide lain dri crta ini, yaitu akhir ceritanya dibuat sad ending . Tadinya saya sudah smpat ingin mengubahnya, tapi rasanya sayang juga . Maksud'a sad ending biar ttep ikut alur akhir lagunya, _no air_, tak ada udara, tak ada Sasuke, dan akhirnya sedih lagi . Huhhu .. Tapi setelah saya pkir-pkir lagi sambil masak telor rebus sampai matang, mungkin lain kali saja saya buat sad ending, ya ? Hehhe ^^

Yah, bagi klian penghuni lama , mungkin format'a sedikit tak asing, ya ?

Apalagi kata _Fin _ setelah kata _The End_.

Apa anda bisa menebaknya ? Ya ? Ya ? Bisakaahhhh ?? *menyebarkan bau tak sedap*

Yup, benar saudara-saudara !

Saya mengopi format di bagian atas dengan milik Blekpepii-sama alias Blackpapillon !!

Yeiyy !!!

Ehm.

Maaf, begini.

Jadi saya itu sebenarnya fans berat'a mbak Blekpepii-sama, jadi saya bener-bener t'obsesi sma yg nma'a songfic, apalagi setelah bca punya'a Blekpepii-sama yang Harmonia. Pokok'a, smua lagu yg saya denger pasti nyambung'a ke alam pikiran yg langsung membentuk kata-kata yg format'a ya mirip-mirip gitu. Abis keren banget sih, mbak Blekpepii-sama . Gak marah, 'kan ?

TAPII!! Tapi, tapi, tapi.. kalau sekiranya dalam dunia per-fanfiction-an t'nyta hal seperti ini melanggar undang-undang hak cipta dan dianggap menjiplak, saya sekiranya dengan lapang dada *oh tidakk!! ini penpik pertama sayaa!! tidaaaakk~~~* akan menghapusnya apabila diperlukan. Yah, tolong diingatkan, ya ^^

Lepas dari segala hal di atas, saya ingin meminta pendapat, saran, dan kritik saudara-saudara sekalian tentang songfic saya ini . Saya mohon, REVIEWLAHH !!

Nee kikoe masu ka ?

Arr !

Ii !

Vii !

Ayy !

Ii !

Dabell yuu !

REVIEW !! *melompat dengan gaya ala anak cheers dengan pakain ketat mini warna pink ngejreng menyilaukan*

Okeh . Sekian dulu saja dari saya . Atas perhatian dan waktunya untuk membaca hasil karya sang pemula ini, saya mengucapkan terima kasih yang sedalam-dalamnya *membungkuk dalam-dalam, dan tiba-tiba ada bau yg tidak sedap (lagi), dikeluhkan oleh orang di belakang Ai-chan* .

_23.11.2009

_Arigatou gozaimasu,_

**Aira(shii) Mitsuhiko**


End file.
